


Live from New York.....It's Fergie!

by GE72



Category: Kids Incorporated, Saturday Night Live
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 07:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10635015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GE72/pseuds/GE72
Summary: Fergie, the Duchess herself, is hosting Saturday Night Live. But during her opening monologue, some audience members want to know about this kids show that she was on when she was younger.





	

“Ladies and gentlemen….FERGIE!”

Good evening everybody! I am so pumped to host SATURDAY NIGHT LIVE! I can’t believe I’m here! Josh, my hubby, if you’re watching, I love you!...You know that last time I was here, I was with the Black Eyed Peas ( _audience applauds_ ). Now I’m back, and I can’t believe it! You know, I’ve been performing for my whole life it seems, whether it be singing, dancing, and acting, either with the Peas, or by myself, or with Wild Orchid when I was younger. I started out as this little kid performing at my elementary school’s talent show and the next thing you know, I’m doing commercials for Barbie dolls and….( _the theme from Kids Incorporated plays over the speaker_ ). Oh, yes. Kids Incorporated. That’s where I got my start. I was only nine years old, but there I was, a little rock star. Think about it, a rock band made up of kids, no one older than fifteen years old and I’m the youngest one there. Of course, nobody at the time could tell if anyone was going to make it big. Even I had no idea and I was on that show for six seasons. I mean, if you think about it – 

Hey, what about that little black kid on that show? You know, the one they called The Kid? Whatever became of him?

You mean Rahsaan? He had a pretty good run there. He became an R&B singer and had a few good records. He’s still performing from what I heard.

Good to know. I also heard that he’s now gay.

I heard that too. I don’t know if that’s true, but if he is gay, that’s his business. I don’t judge. Anyway, when you see a show like Kids Incorporated, you see how talented they are, and wonder if they can succeed when they get older. Of course, you hear all these stories that – 

Excuse me, but I thought the older girl on that show was pretty talented. She played Gloria. She had some funky Latina name. I thought she was awesome!

Martika? Yeah, she was awesome. She was actually the first one off the show to make it big. A couple of years after she left the show, she had a couple of big hits. You know, “Toy Soldiers”? I actually was on the background vocals for her first record. She still sings and is pretty big on the Latina circuit. As I was saying, when kids like that grow up in the spotlight, you don’t know what’s going to happen next. They can keep going and hit it big or – 

Hey, whatever happened to that guy on the show? I think his name was Ryan. He stood out because played the guitar left handed.

Oh, well, Ryan Lambert was there for four years. He was our guitar player while he was there. His character was kind of a mix of an intellectual and a bad boy, because he wore this leather jacket and –

Wait a minute! Ryan wasn’t the first guy there. It was Mickey, wasn’t it? He was there first.

You’re right. Jerry Sharrell played Mickey for the first season, then he left. Ryan came in the second season. It’s easy to think that Ryan was part of the original cast because he was there for much longer. It’s a common mistake. Anyway, Ryan has this indie rock band in San Francisco and makes the rounds at the comic book conventions because he was in “Monster Squad”, and Jerry works for one of the record companies, so they’re both doing pretty good. So, when it comes to shows like Kids Incorporated, you look at them and – 

Excuse me, but what about the girl who played your sister? What about her?

Renee? Yes, she played my sister for four seasons before her character went off to England. We were in Wild Orchid together before I went to the Black Eyed Peas. If you watch Shrek, she does the singing for Fiona’s character.

Yeah, I’ve seen the Shrek movies. She still sounds great, because I heard that Cameron Diaz can’t sing worth squat.

Careful, I know Cameron.

Anyway, don’t you miss those guys from Kids Inc.?

I do. Really.

Don’t you think Kids Incorporated should reunite for a little get together on TV?

( _pauses, looks at camera_ ). You guys get up here! ( _the people in question come up on stage from the audience, amid applause._ ) Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce to you….Rahsaan Patterson, Martika Marrero, Ryan Lambert, Jerry Sharrell, and my TV sis, Renee Sands. We are the original cast of KIDS INCORPORATED! ( _audience applauses_ ). We have a great show tonight! Metric is here – 

Hey wait a minute! What about that little Mexican kid who played the drums on your show? Whatever happened to him?

You mean Mario Lopez? Well, he left the series after three seasons, then he went over to “Saved By The Bell.” Now he’s one of those hot shot entertainment reporters. That’s where he made it big. Anyway, we have a great show tonight….Metric is here! So stick around, we’ll be right back!....


End file.
